User blog:Livin4Skating/iThought You Loved Me
Heyy guys!! =) Part 1 of my Seddie Fanfiction, iThought You Loved Me. It's not a regular iCarly episode, it will be an hour long episode. Special episode, another word to call it. 'Warning: This fanfiction is rated T. There is fighting, but not physically, but more like teenager fights and vows not to speak to each other. Not some playful fights. If your ok with all that, sit tight. But don't worry, there IS comedy in it, just like an iCarly ep. ' *Shay Apartment* Carly: *comes in the apartment with Gibby* Spencer: Awwwww.... Carly: *looks at Gibby and then Spencer* What? Spencer: *points to Carly* You... are dating.. *points to Gibby* him. Gibby: Carly's my friend, Spenc. Spencer: Okay, but I know you lieing... Carly: SPENCER! Spencer: OKAY OKAY DO YOU NEED HOT TEA OR SOMETHING!! Carly: NO! Gibby: Can I have some? Spencer & Carly: Sure. Sam: *comes in* Is Freddajerk here? Carly: Freddajerk? That's a new one.. Sam: *rolls eyes* Carly: What do you mean by that? Sam: Have you seen the way he's been treating me lat----- Freddie: *barges in* What's up everyone? Gibby: Do you want hot tea? Freddie: Uh... No.... Sam: What's in there? Freddie: Gum, want some Carly, Gibby, and Spencer? Everybody except Sam: Sure!! Freddie: Here. Sam: Excuse me? What about me? Freddie: Sorry, but I only give these out to my friends. Sam: *gasps* Carly: Freddie..... Freddie: I have none left anyway. Gibby: I'm going to go take a nap. Carly: In MY bed?! Gibby: I took a bath yesterday!! Carly: Eww... take a shower in Spencer's bathroom. Spencer: WHAT!!! Carly: THATS RIGHT! Gibby: Ok.. *leaves* Spencer: Let me go in there and make sure you dont mess up anything!!!!!!! *leaves* Carly: I'm going to practice for iCarly, you two stay down here for a minute while I go get something. *leaves* Sam: Uhmm... So... Freddie: *stands there* Sam: Okay, lets just cut to the chase!! Freddie: What? *looks inocent* Sam: Stop trying to act inocent here. Freddie: What are you talking abou--- Sam: Oh, you know what I mean. Remember? Freddie: *looks curious* Sam: Oh My God!! Freddie: Well, what did I do!! Sam: *sighs* I shouldn't even have to say it. Just remember that time at school the other day when Gibby and me opened a restaurant. Freddie: *flashback* Freddie: Is it too late for you to love me? Carly: What?! Did you just say-- Freddie: No! Nothing.. Sam: Do you remember THAT? Freddie: Oh.. Um... Sam: I bet the whole "I Love You" thing was a lie, right? Freddie: SAM! Sam: No it was true Freddajerk. Even when we worked together in the pear store one time. You just kept telling all these mean things about me to the boss JUST to get ME fired just so YOU can be happy! Freddie: You're getting the wrong idea.. I...--- I... I can't say it. You won't believe me. Sam: OH. That you love Carly again? Yeah, I totally believe it. Believe it or not, I'm leaving iCarly. Freddie: This is NO time for jokes! Sam: No, I'm serious. Freddie: *jaw opens* Sam: You love Carly, The whole "I Love You" thing was a joke, you obviously hate me again, how can I do iCarly if you hate me so much? Freddie: I-- Sam: Don't bother. It's over with iCarly. There, now you can go make out with Carly while I'm gone! Say how much you love her! *leaves* Freddie: Wha.. Wha.. What did I ... just.. do... Ooh. Pretty intense there. Told ya, comedy and drama! Stay tuned for part 2!! Category:Blog posts